Sacred Land of Korin
gbSacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest, is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Tundra *Kohaku Kohaku * Hp:18,185/89,000 * Powerlevel:95,551,488,000 * Damage:132 (253) * Speed:98 (78) * Fatigue: 375/650 * Effects: Pros Gains 35% speed bonus Additional 10% speed bonus when dodging only Able to materialize 'The Nine Elements Blade' a unique sword that gives standard bonuses does double damage against magic barriers A second sword can be materialised at the cost of 50 extra fatigue Gains an extra 5 rush count when using 1 sword Cons Fatigue cost up by 15% (after transforming) Ki attacks do 0.1 damage Costs 25 fatigue per turn to maintain (if cost cant be paid he leaves this form) Is unable to use SSJ4 while in this form Tundra * Hp:97,500/97,500 * Powerlevel:8,002,406,080,000 * Damage:92 (222) * Speed:94 (155) * Fatigue:249/500 * Effects:1.5X ki attacks * 50% of physical attacks being negated the attacker take 1000 damage FIGHT!!!!! * "Oh look it's that dirty monkey again. Let's have an actual fight this time shall we?" He goes to second form and fires 2 death beams at Kohaku (1 hit) (2,550) and slaps him with his tail 17 times (3 hits) (3,060) (total damage 5,610) * Kohaku laughs, "Alright Snowman, bring it" He grins as he attacks Tundra with 19 punches and kicks (9 hit) (11,880 damage total)followed by a Big Bang Attack (miss) * "Good shot." He transforms to third form "Now it's my turn." His voice sounds oddly warped. He fires 2 more death beams (1 hit) (3,050 damage) and punches him 18 time (10 hit) (12,200 damage) (15,250 damage total) * Kohaku laughs, "I guess I'll have to use this" He turns Super Saiyan, "This is Super Saiyan" He turns Super Saiyan 2, "This is the next form, Super Saiyan 2... And..." He turns Super Saiyan 3, "This is Super Saiyan 3" He activates Shinryushi Saiyan and forms a second sword. He attacks with 16 strikes from both swords (8 hits) (45,540 damage total). * "Cute." HE transforms to forth fifth and dry form "Time to die." He fires a death ball (hit) (16,650 damage) and two death beams (1 hit) (8325 damage) followed by 17 punches (9 hit) (19,980 damage) (44,955 damage total. * Kohaku rushes Tundra with 20 attacks from both swords ( 5 hit 5 negate) (5000 damage to kohaku). * "The next spike will be through you heart." He fires 4 death beams (3 hit) )24,975 damage at Kohaku) The death beams strike his knees causing him to drop the final shot passing clean through his heart Kohaku falls to the ground eyes staring lifeless to the sky (Kohaku has been slain) * tundra wins FATALITY * xp tundra 44,500 * Kohaku 28,710 RP Area Tsuyoshi lands on Sacred Land of Korin and awaits for Ace to join him. As Ace lands on the Sacred Land of Korin, he stretches. "I'm ready when you are", he says as he suddenly feels a small powerlevel approaching. Suddenly Tamara would join them. "Tamara what are you doing here!?", Ace ask. "I wanted to watch you fight", she says. "Would ya just go home?", he ask. "Can I please stay, home is boring", she says as she gives him a puppy dog face. "I'll cheer you on". "Fine, but stay out my way so you don't get hurt", he says as he now faces Tsuyoshi. "GO ACE!", Tamara says happily as she cheers on her brother. After Fight: Roxas and Gokan "Hey, you did decently, get stronger and we'll fight again" Gokan says kindly to Roxas Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Memories of the lost: meeting by the graveCategory:Battle Grounds Bastion is paying his respects to a grave in the middle of land, oddly the grave has no name on it and looks blank. "Hmm why am i even doing this I don't even know who this grave belongs to" he sighs and looks up towards the now setting sun "guess it isnt nice for anyone to die either way" Rose slowly walked towards Bastion with his arm around Nelliel's shoulder, her arm around his waist as they walked side by side. Nelliel rested her head gently on Rose's shoulder as they continued to walk, Rose spoke, his voice coming out Cold, Deep and Ethereal-like, "That grave belongs to a Kohaku Tsuki, a former Saiyan" "oh i apologise i was paying my respect admitedly i don't think i know this person... i just did this almost compulsively" he walks over to them "if you knew him then i shall leave you two to your own devices" as he gets near rose both his and Bastions augments spark and resonate causing rose to feel oddly invigorated. Rose and Nelliel stop, "You, you're an android, right?" Rose asked, tilting his head. he holds his arm out it looks sleek and looks almost perfectly human were it not for its graphite colouring and the sections that still has flesh running side by side "yep, i am and seeing as you just resonated like that so are you or at least part of you oh sorry where are my manners my name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you and your lady friend" Nelliel spoke, her sweet innocent voice filling the air, "I'm Nelliel, the third strongest Demon from Hell, and this is my Blue Rose, the sixth strongest" She giggles, playfully pulling on Rose's cheek. "nice to meet you, ironically i don't meet many demons who are actually from hell anymore, i am the human of no real rank but i like to see myself as strong" he offers a handshake as he does they feel the full extent of his power (due to its internal flux) what brings you to earth if you were hell guardians especially those of higher levels?" "Well..." Nelliel replied as Rose shook Bastion's hand, "Oh, we simply got bored of our jobs, asked the other six to keep up the work because we weren't really needed" She giggled. Rose held Nelliel close to him, "Well, that's true, but also our most powerful member came to Earth too, u-umm... Ratatosk, yeah, his name is Ratatosk" Rose replied after thinking a little. "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" Rose spoke. "Ah now that is a name i recognise, i have fought along side him a few times and he has some formidable skills but for some reason he has always avoided my offers to spar with him" he holds his elbow "if you guys were hellguards i do have a request avoid chazke village nothing personal but many of the demon residants are decendants of fugitive demons i don't know if they would take to kindly to you as i said nothing personal as you seem rather nice" "Oh, don't worry, we guarded the massive threats from Old, the ones that almost destroyed everything" Rose laughed slightly, "No offence meant. We didn't waste our time on the Demon Fugitives because that was handled by others" "i was more refering to tsuname progenitor of the mizuho clan and wife of the dread defiler arishok, also i cant gauge ratatosk in honesty i feel i can beat him in battle right now. However looking at you two i would assume the power you have is only a fraction of what you are actually capable of" he has a confident smile "i hope i'm right its always nice to meet strong opponents" "Well..." Rose paused as Nelliel jumped in, "We decided to sacrifice most of our powers just so we can stay here for good, that's how we even got to this world in the first place" She giggled, "So now we're trying to regain our former powers" Rose added. "well if you do manage to regain your former powers feel free to find me i'll happily be willing to test you. and 2 on 1 is fine as well i would relish the challenge" he smiles "but if you dont i guess enjoy the peace that this planet might offer at least for now" he laughs awkwardly "something new will happen again it always does" Nelliel giggled, "Yeah, that would be fun, right Rosario?" She tugged playfully at Rose's cheek, "Yeah it would, love" Rose replied looking back at her and gently kissing her before looking back at Bastion, "So, what are you up to now? We're just walking around and talking to people" "i don't even know to be honest i had a reason to come to this grave but now it seems to be blank, my secondary reason is this was the last place i saw my daughter in the past few weeks and i was hoping i would be lucky enough to see her again sadly that isnt the case" he looks down slightly "-sigh- teenagers" Rose looked saddened, "Yeah, I guess... Most are like that, I know I was" He sighed slightly, "Hey, want a drink?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood. "sure it would be rude to decline the hospitality" he get a few things out of his bag some of them look to be cooking utensils "may as well make a meal of it while we are here" Both Rose & Nelliel sat down on the ground, taking a bag from Rose's shoulder and opening it, "We have Soda, Beer and Hetap" Rose replied while looking into the bag. "Hetap all the way, beer isnt exactly something i'm not all that good at handling plus i'm going to be cooking" he gets out some beef and starts cutting into strips then gets to work on vegetables working pretty quickly he is clearly well practiced "you guys good with a cantonese stir fry?"